


Spider-man more like Spider-girl

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Death, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lies, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mutants, Mutates, OOC-ness, Secerts, Trust Issues, Violence, genderbender, mention child experiments, mentions of gay/ lesbian relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: After Aunt May is diagnosed with terminal cancer, Piper Parker is sent away to stay with her Godfather Logan. Unknoown t





	1. Okay lets wrap this up or Piper talks about the past

Piper prov

REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE

Groaning I woke up to possibly the most annoying alarm clock ever, I wonder why this was happening. Not the alarm clock thing, I had especially bought the darn thing because it was so annoying that no matter how little sleep I had gotten the pervious night it would be able to wake me.

I sat up in my bed and thought about just laying back down going back to sleep. It was going to be one of those days I just knew it. Have you ever had one of those mornings where you just feel like the worlds out to get you, well that is how I was feeling this morning. The past few weeks haven't been exactly easy.

But before we get into that maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Peter Ben Parker. Just kidding it's actually Piper Ben Parker, female, 15 going on 16 and cursing the Parker luck.

I finally managed to get up and make my way slowly to the bathroom. The house was pretty much empty now. The walls are bare and only some of the large furniture has been left behind.

When I get to the bathroom I look in the mirror and make a distasteful face. I'm still in my pajamas a tight fitting white tank top and blue shorts. I'm about 5'8 with brown hair that's been chopped into a pixie style haircut for easy care, with big hazel eyes, a six pack that would make any guy jealous (not that it's such a great thing for a girl), and a rather large chest, and to think that it wasn't that long ago I was so flat I could pass as a lanky boy. Not that you would be able to tell with the baggy clothes I usually wear but with the new changes to my body it had made things more difficult with some of my after school activities.

You see I, Piper Ben Parker, well you see I'm actually Spider-Man. That's right Spider-Man, your probably thinking "wait a sec I thought you were a girl", well you see my story actually starts a little over two years ago.

**Flash back a little over 2 years ago**

I was a senior student of Midtown Jr. High School, a total nerd and wimp. When my class was suppose to go on a school field trip to Oscorp, I actually wasn't planning to go but the night before I had discovered a brief case in the basement that used to belong to my father, in it I found a bunch of random things a pair of glasses, a pocket protector, some pens and this weird file. The file talked about something called the next evolution. Apparently my dad was genetically enhancing arachnids to create some sort of super spider. The file said that he was doing the experiment at Oscorp. After I Google Oscorp and the experiment I fond out that Oscorp was still producing them. It seems that my dad's research in genetics was a success.

I never knew much about my parents, they had died when I was young and I had a hard time remembering them. I had to go on that field trip now.

So the next day, after begging and pleading to my teacher he finally gave in and let me hand in my permission slip late. It was off to Oscorp.

I'd never been to Oscorp before which probably was true for most teenager but you see one of my best friend is the son of the president/owner of Oscorp. You would think that Harry would have taken me at some point seeing as he knew I just love science.

Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson where my best/only friends back then. Unfortunately neither where here with me that day, MJ had caught the flu and Harry had decided to ditch, actually we were suppose to ditch together, sorry Harry.

So what happens after I finally get to Oscorp? Why I get bit by one of my fathers genetically enhanced spiders of course. Curse you Parker luck. Now to wrap this thing up after getting home passing out and being sick the next day I had somehow developed super strength, agility, flexibility, a healing factor, the ability to stick to almost any surfaces and something I like to call my spider sense, which acts as a early warning detection system, on another note my eyesight cleared up and I gained a six pack.

After freaking out and accidently breaking the bathroom sink, I decide to look up what the hell was happening because I don't remember health education talking about puberty giving a girl super strength or a six pack over night. After looking it up I found out that bites from the genetically enhanced spiders usually led to dizziness, nausea, cramps, rash, and vomiting. Ultimately I decided to not think about it, something I would later regret.

Now then all this super powers stuff was cool and everything but you see after I had gained these ability I had decided to help Uncle Ben and Aunt May (when my parents had died when I was a toddler my Uncle Ben and Aunt May had been the ones to raise me) with the bills by competing in a wrestling match not that they would know, I won the match but I wasn't given all the money that was promised, because of this I made the biggest mistake of my life.

While I was leaving the owner was robbed. The robber passed right by me and I could have stopped him but I didn't feel like it was my problem. I mean the owner just jipped me, it had to be karma. I will never be able to forgive myself for that instant.

When I finally got back to the library where I was suppose to meet uncle Ben I noticed a commotion, walking towards it I saw my Uncle Ben laying on the sidewalk he had been shot and was dying. It turns out that Uncle Ben had tried to stop the robber that I let get away. The robber had shot him. I had been so angry. So I dressed up in my wrestler costume and tried searching for him. I wanted revenge but when I caught up with him I couldn't do it. I couldn't take my revenge, I remembered what Uncle Ben said "with great power comes great responsibility" I couldn't sink to this guys level.

So from then on I have been trying to help others with my powers. The media dubbed me Spider-Man and I never thought to correct them. For over two years I've been Spider-Man and now it may all come to an end.

**End flash back**

I spit the toothpaste into the sink and then step toward the shower and turn it on. The reason why the house is so empty now is because after today nobodies going to be living here. Oh wait maybe that sounds a bit to ominous. Basically my Aunt is in the hospital and I'm going to be staying with my godfather for the time being. The events that had led to this arrangement still weighed heavily on me.

**Flash back of a few weeks ago**

For a few months Aunt May has been feeling sick and just a week ago she had finally gotten back her test results from the doctors. Terminal cancer, I couldn't believe this not Aunt May she was the most out going person I knew.

I had told my Aunt that I would help out more and that she could still pull through it she just needed rest and treatment. The doctors had other ideas though they wanted to move Aunt May into a hospital for around the clock care I didn't want them too but it was obviously for the best I wouldn't be able to take care of her. Or at least not full time like a hospital could. The only problem was what was going to happen to me, I'm only 15 still considered a minor I would have to go into foster care, but apparently Aunt May had an idea.

"What about Logan" Aunt May suggested. Aunt May has short blonde hair which is styled into a fashionable bob cut, she is wearing one of those blue hospital gowns as she laid in a hospital bed flipping through an old magazine while I was putting her things in the hospital closet.

"Who?" I asked as I continue hanging her clothes.

"Logan, your godfather, you remember him don't you, he took you hunting with your Uncle Ben sometimes" she explained

And I did vaguely remember him. I hadn't seen him since I was 8 or so. Actually I do remember are last meeting a little too well for my taste. My godfather Logan had taken Uncle Ben and myself hunting. It had been the first time I had ever seen something killed, that poor deer. Logan had always been pretty scary to me as a child. He had seemed so big and hairy I also remember Uncle Ben saying he suffered from PTSD or something. Anyway it seemed that Aunt May thought this was the best idea ever.

I had left the hospital to gather some of Aunt May's things, when I had gotten back Aunt May had looked very please with herself. She then explained that she had managed to get ahold of Logan and after explaining the situation to him he had agreed to be my legal guardian. I wanted to scream things where moving to fast but I simply smiled and said how great that was.

Aunt May agreed and said, " oh Piper guess what Mr. Logan says that he's currently teaching at a school for the gifted isn't that wonderful apparently there excited to have you as a student there."

I nodded to her while smiling the whole time, all I could think about was how I remembered Logan looking when I was a kid. He was big, scary, and hairy, at one time I had even thought he was the missing link. I actually asked him if he was one time. What type of school would hire that kind of a guy anyway?

**End flashback**

In the time that was used to flashback the events that had led to my current situation I had manage to clean myself, changed my clothes and pack up the last of my stuff. I was now wearing a baggy gray jacket, loose fitting blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

Picking up some of my last boxes I headed to the doorway. The moving van was coming later and had said to just leave my boxes by the door and they'd pick them up.

I had already made arrangements for someone else to temporary take over my patrol root. So for the next couple of weeks I should be able to settle into this so called school for the gifted.

As I lifted my backpack containing a few important things I realize I had almost forgotten "it". Dropping my bag I ran back up the stairs and into my old room. I open my closet and dropped down to my knees and carefully laid my hand flat on the wood floor. Concentrating a bit I used my ability to stick to objects to lift the floorboard with the palm of my hand and did the same to the wood underneath. Under the two section of flooring was a small area that I had been using to hide some stuff. I reach in and pulled out an old journal as well as two files. The journal was brown and had belonged to my father it contain journal entries from before I was born leading up to just before he passed away. I had mixed feeling about my father and his journal. The information that it contained could prove useful in the future so I had kept it even after I had realize the horrifying truth that it contained in its pages.

The two files looked simple enough both that sort of cream color that was common for folders. One had the words "super soldier" and "classified" on it. The other "project evolution" and "failure" on it.

I took another look at the folders and journal then headed down the stairs. Picking up my backpack again I shoved the items in it then double check that I hadn't left anything else behind.

I gave one last look around the empty house. This was it wasn't it? I was never going to be able to come home again. I felt like I may just cry.

I nearly jumped out of my own skin as a heard a loud knock at the door, I headed over to it and opened it standing in front of me was a man of about 5'6 with a muscled build wearing blue jeans, a white t shirt, a brown leather jacket, brown cowboy boots and a brown cowboy hat

As I stood there looking at this man the passing thought that entered my mind was 'I remember him being taller'

 


	2. Logan the Godfather or Unco Lolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Logan has decided to take in Piper and needs to talk to Charles about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I am crossposting my fics. They can also be found on fanfiction.net and Deviantart   
> I don't own X-men or Spider-man, I writ this fic for my own amusement and make no profit from it.

In the state of New York a town called Bayville resided. And within Bayville stood a large white mansion with miles of green grass and trees. Surrounding the estate is a large iron-gate and fence, a white stone road led from the gate to the mansion. A sign attached to the fence read "Xavier institute for gifted children". The Xavier institute unknown to most of the world is a school that tries to help those with special abilities also known as Mutants to control and understand their powers.

The calm quiet scene of the Xavier institute was disturbed by the roar of a red Harley motorcycle with yellow accents, which passed through the iron-gate onto the long drive and drove up to the mansion.

The driver got off the bike and removed his black helmet. The rider obviously male wasn't a tall man; he appeared to be 5'6 and to be in his thirties. With black hair and sideburns that reached past his ears, wearing a brown jacket, short sleeve black muscle shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. The sour look he currently wore on his face would have caused others to run in the opposite direction. The man is none other than Logan aka Wolverine a mutant and former member of the Weapon X Program.

Logan quickly climbed the stairs and walked into the mansion. The reason for his foul mood was caused by his recent trip to New York City. Logan hadn't been to New York City in over five years, but just last week he had checked on a former aliases he had gone by in the past.

Most of Logan's aliases were inactive but he had kept this one especially open to keep in contact with a couple of old friends. The aliases name, James Richard, after checking it he had gotten quite a surprise. A call from someone that stirred up memories from about seventeen years ago, May Parker, he hadn't heard from the Parkers in years. He had always meant to get back in touch with them. The thought of the Parkers brought a wistful smile to Logan's face that quickly morphed back into his pervious scowl.

About seventeen years ago Logan had been working with Shield. Using the aliases of Jim Logan, Logan was supposed to sneak into the ranks of Hydra and download some data from their main computer and send it to Shield. Long story short Logan had failed and been caught. He had then been moved to a Hydra lab that was working on how to recreate the Super Soldier Formula. Apparently they thought that Logan's healing ability would be of some help.

Logan hadn't known it at the time but two of Shield's scientist had been sent under cover within the Hydra lab he was taken too, Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick. If it hadn't been for them Logan may not have made it.

Richard and Mary had decided to risk their own lives to save Logan and all three of them had escaped to return to Shield. Funnily enough all three of them had decided to retire from Shield after that mission.

Logan had owed them his life and in a matter of months had become good friends with the two or at least with Mary, there had always been something about Richard that had bothered Logan.

Not long after Mary and Richard had gotten married. Logan had walked Mary down the isle. A year after that Mary was pregnant. Logan had been present for the birth holding her hand in place of Richard who was busy at his new job at Oscorp. In that moment while Logan had held the newly born Piper Parker, Mary had asked a bombshell of a question.

"Would you be Piper's godfather?" Logan had floundered for words but Mary had given Logan that look and Logan had agreed. When Logan looked down into that pink face with eyes that where so similar to Mary's he knew he would do everything in his power to protect Piper.

Logan came to a stop in front of his room. Reaching out he grabbed the handle and opened the door. He immediately headed for his closet and grabbed a large duffel bag. Opening it he started shoving clothes and other personal objects in it. When he finished filling it with his small amount of worldly possession he zipped it up and started towards the door.

Reaching out for the doorknob Logan paused and turned around heading for his bed. Squatting down he reached underneath the bed to pulled out an old beat up shoebox. Opening the lid one could see the box was filled with many photos of various years.

Logan pulled out a worn photo from the top of the pile. On the back a few words were written, they read "Unco Lolo and Piper age 2". Flipping the photo over it showed Logan and a young girl smiling, the girl sat on Logan's shoulders hands reaching out.

Logan looked at the photo a few seconds longer smiling. Finally he put the picture back in the box. He then picked his bag up with his other hand and headed for the door walking out of his room.

Logan didn't get far before he had to come to a sudden stop. The reason for his sudden stop was because of the man in front of him. The man is bald with brown eyes; he wears a brown jacket, a black turtleneck, black slacks and black shoes. He is seated in a wheel chair and because of this only came up to Logan's waist. This man is none other than Charles Xavier also known as the Professor, the owner of the mansion, the creator of the Xavier institute for gifted children and an omega level mutant with telepathic abilities.

Charles wore a smile as he said, " Logan, there you are. We've been looking for you."

Charles noticed the large duffle bag in Logan's hand and the old shoebox in the other. His smile quickly turned into a slight frown.

While it wasn't uncommon for Logan to pack everything up and leave for a few days or even a few weeks. Charles had never seen Logan take that shoebox with him. For as long as Logan had a room here at the mansion that shoebox had always been under Logan's bed. As far as Charles knew the shoebox contained the few memento of Logan's past that Logan could never bring himself to part with. The fact that Logan was apparently taking it with him was a bit worrying. It was as if Logan was leaving and had no intention of coming back.

"Is something the matter Logan?" Charles asked Logan.

Logan ran his hand through his hair and gave a heavy sigh. Turning slightly away from Charles he said, "listen Charles, there's something I have to take care of and I'm going to have to be gone for a while"

"I see, well it's not that uncommon for you to take a trip this time of year. Oh yes, where going to be receiving some new students soon it would be a great help if you could return before the new school year begins." Charles told Logan smiling once again thinking about the new students that would be joining them.

Logan couldn't bring himself to look at Charles. Starring intently down at the floor he said, "That's not going to be possible"

"What do you mean Logan" Charles asked Logan in confusion.

Looking Charles in the eyes Logan said, "I'm probably going to be gone the next three to five years"

"That long, where exactly are you going?" Charles asked in surprise. It wasn't uncommon for Logan to go on sudden trips for extended periods of time but never for so long.

Logan brought his hand up to rub his chin thinking "Not really sure yet, I was planning to go check out some places in California and Texas first." Logan answered.

"May I ask what has brought this sudden change?" Charles stared at Logan bringing his hands in front of his face and intertwining his fingers in thought.

As Logan started to answer Charles, a shout was heard. Turning to look at the wall on Logan's right the two men found themselves looking at a young brunette girl hair pulled up in a ponytail, she wore a teal long sleeve shirt and a gold necklace hung around her neck. As for the rest of what the girl was wearing, it was unknown seeing as only the top half of the girl was protruding from a very solid wall. The girl is Katherine Pryde also known as Kitty aka Shadowcat a student of the Xavier institute. A mutant Kitty was able to turn herself intangible; that is she is able to pass through solid objects.

"Oh like thank god professor. You finally found him," Kitty said.

"Ah Kitty, is there something you need" Charles asked a slight smile appearing as he watch one of their more expressive students.

Kitty gave the professor a disbelieving look "Like professor, don't tell me you already forgot?"

A moment of silence followed as both Charles and Logan stared at Kitty their eyebrows raised slightly in question.

Kitty brought her hand to her head and signed in disbelief "No way you really forgot? Professor like that woman's still here and she have been asking some really weird questions."

A few seconds passed and Charles realized why he had been looking for Logan in the first place. "Oh yes, because of are talk I completely forgot about are guest. She arrived sometime before you. She simply said she was a lawyer here on behalf of Tony Stark. Something about following up on a brief discussion you two had while you were in New York City."

Kitty suddenly jumped in front of Logan a bright smile on her face and excitedly asked "Hold on a sec you were in New York City?! Did you like bring back a souvenir or something!"

Completely ignoring Kitty Logan sniffed the air. Smelling something overly sweet, Logan had noticed the scent when he had first gotten back. He had originally thought that one of the girls were trying out a new perfume and hadn't thought much of it but now focusing a bit more on it, it did appear to be masking the sent of that woman.

"Ms. Walters" Logan growled.

Logan stalked down the hall leaving Charles and Kitty behind. He followed the scent of that up tight attorney he had met in New York City.

It led him to the sitting room doors where as he approached he could just make out Ms. Walters voice.

"So Jean is it? What's it like living at the institute?" a feminine voice asked from behind the doors.

"Oh, well, it's really great. I mean everybody here is really nice and supportive." A younger female voice answered.

"That's nice. Scott what is it that you exactly learn here at the institute" the feminine voice said quickly firing off another question.

"Learn?" a young man's voice could be heard asking.

"Well this is a school for gifted children and from what I can tell you all go to the local high school for class isn't that right. So what exactly do you all learn here?" the feminine voice believed to be Ms. Walters asked.

"Right…" the young man's voice unsurely, said. Then continued by saying "I mean we have classes at the nearby high school so we can socialize and stuff."

"I think what Scott's trying to say is that we may receive general education from the local high school but here at the institute its more focused on are own individual talents and needs" the feminine voice said interrupting the young man's explanation.

"Oh my, that just sounds wonderful!" Ms. Walters exclaimed.

"So Evan, what do you think of Mr. Howlett?" by now Logan was close enough to clearly make out Ms. Walter's questioning the students. He glowed to himself as he heard where the conversation was heading.

"Oh him, he's really great… wait a sec who's Mr. Howlett?"

Logan had heard about enough. Slamming the door open Logan stalked into the room a scowl on his face and his shoulders hunched.

The room that Logan had entered was usually used for entertaining guest. One wall is almost entirely made up of tall glass windows, which gave a magnificent view of the back gardens. On the opposite side of the room is a large fireplace. The two other side of the room had matching oak doors one of was which Logan had just walked through.

In the center of the room are a long coffee table and two large sofas. Sitting on the sofa closest to the windows that showed the garden sat three teens.

Sitting on right of the couch is a tall lean fair skin young man with brown hair; he wore ruby sunglasses, a blue sweater over a pale yellow shirt, tan pants with a brown belt and light brown shoes. The young man's name is Scott Summers aka Cyclops a student at the Xavier Institute and a mutant with concussive optic blasts for powers.

In the center is a young woman with fair skin, long red hair and blue eyes. She wore a form fitting pale purple shirt with a slight V-neck, tan khakis and brown opened-toed sandals. The young woman is Jean Grey a student at the Institute who has the mutant powers of telepathy and telekinesis.

On the left of Jean sat a young African American teen with blonde hair and brown eyes, he wore a white muscle shirt, tan shorts that hung low revealing the top of his white boxers and white sneakers. The young teens name is Evan Daniels aka Spyke a young mutant with the powers of a self-replicating exoskeleton and the ability to shot projectile spikes from it.

Across from the three teens sitting on the opposite couch sat a young woman with chin length black hair that is slicked back and light green eyes. She wore a form fitting gray and white suite with a pink under shirt and black high heels.

When Logan slammed open the door the occupants of the room all wore different expressions on their faces. Scott left eyebrow rose, the smile Jean had been wearing became slightly strained and Evan looked up at Logan in confusion.

The woman who sat across from the three students wore a blank expression. She simply pushed her glasses up on her nose. Standing up she walked around the sofa closing the distance between Logan and herself. When she was at arm-length away she held out her hand and gave her best smile while saying "Mr. Howlett, its so good to see you again."

Logan stared at her hand and simply replied "Ms. Walters." Ms. Walters dropped her hand and continued smiling.

Logan's face twitched as he glared at the tall lawyer. Since the first time he had met Ms. Walters in New York City he had felt a weird feeling of deja vu as if he had already met her somewhere.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Logan asked feeling the beginnings of a headache come on.

Ms. Walters smile became just a bit strained and her eyes narrowed a tad as she replied, "Why of course I've come by to see if you've changed your mind. My client is hoping you've had a change of heart."

Logan rolled his eyes and growled under his breath. "You can tell Stark that there's no way I'm changing my mind. I've already discussed everything with May Parker. I'll be Piper's legal guardian for the next few years."

Ms. Walters smile faltered as she pleaded "Mr. Howlett you can't actually be serious. Mr. Stark is willing to adopt Ms. Parker and raise her until she is old enough and physically able to support herself. Not only that but staying with Mr. Stark would mean that Ms. Parker would be able to remain at her current school; with all her friends and she'd be close to the hospital her Aunt now resides."

Logan crossed his arms and expressionless as he answered "And continue her internship at Stark Labs, isn't that right? I may not know what Stark is planning but what I do know is that May Parker and myself both believe that Piper is to young to be working somewhere as dangerous as Stark Labs."

A frown forming on her face as she commented, "She's an intern, she files papers and does other small tasks what could possibly be so dangerous about that."

A vicious sneer appeared on Logan's face as he told Ms. Walters what he thought about her employer "Stark is the danger! He's a conceited egomaniac that goes around in a metal suite pissing off criminals and terrorist. Just last week one of his labs was bombed. He's about as responsible as a small child. If Piper ended up in his care she'd probably be kidnapped and killed in a week!"

"And I suppose her being with you would be all that much better. I've done my research on you Mr. Howlett; never staying in one place for to long, anger issues that have caused you to be prohibited to ever enter several casino's in Los Vegas, as well as the state of Pennsylvania and the country of Latveria." Ms. Walters exclaimed eyes flashing a darker green.

"The Pennsylvania thing wasn't my fault and I don't have anger issues," Logan claimed.

Pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose Ms. Walters asked, "Even if that is true do you even has suitable accommodations to raise a teenager? While it says on your record that the Xavier Institute is currently your place of residence, I understand that you are known to frequently travel. Not only that but the Xavier Institute is a very selective program and for some reason I feel that Ms. Parker may not fit the qualifications for it." Pausing to take a breath a pleasant smile formed on Ms. Walters face as she continued "And as you know with out a stable residence you wont be permitted to be Ms. Parker's legal guardian."

Logan felt his control slipping a burning sensation under his knuckles. 'How dare this lawyer come here and judge him' Logan thought to himself.

At this moment the conversation between Logan and Ms. Walters was interrupted by a coughing noise that came from the doorway. Standing in the doorway is Charles Xavier and Kitty Pryde, one wearing a look of patience and the other one of shock.

Charles moved closer to the two and linked his fingers in front of his face. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought I may be able to clear up some your inquiries Ms. Walters. The Xavier Institute isn't just Mr. Howletts place of residence; it's also his job. He happens to be a teacher here and before you ask he's the physical education teacher and wilderness expert. This includes yoga, weight training, track, martial arts and wilderness safety/survival. Also Mr. Howlett and myself have already discussed things about Ms. Parker and have decided that she will make an excellent addition to the Xavier Institute. While Mr. Howlett is known to travel there are always teachers on staff to watch all the students at the institute." Charles finished talking with a smile.

Ms. Walters stood there staring for a few seconds and then blushed "I see is that so well very good to hear. Piper is a friend of mine and I don't suppose you would mind if I dropped bye to see how she's doing sometime." Ms. Walters asked giving a watery smile. It was as if a switch had been hit. While before Ms. Walters had been self confident and strong all of sudden she was rather gentle and meek.

"Of course, I see no reason why not" Charles replied.

Ms. Walters gave another watery smile and it almost looked like her eyes where beginning to tear up. "Well it's getting a bit late, I should be going so I can make my next appointment in time."

"Well then, Scott why don't you escort Ms. Walters to her car" Charles said motioning with his hand for Scott to stand up.

"Oh yeah of course professor" Scott said jumping up off the couch and running over to the door. He held the door open for Ms. Walters while making a motion with his hand as if silently saying ladies first.

Ms. Walters left the room and Scott silently followed after but not before giving one last questioning glance behind him.

Logan watched as Ms. Walters left the room. He waited until he heard her leave the mansion then turned to Charles only to find that he wasn't in the room anymore. Running out into the hallway Logan saw Charles making his way back to his study. Quickly catching up to Charles Logan stopped the man by shouting "Charles!"

"Yes Logan" Charles asked with disinterest.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He growled out.

"Why yes, I do believe so. I helped an old friend out of a tricky situation. Even though apparently he wasn't going to tell me what was going on and instead planned to leave for a few years without an explanation or goodbye." Charles replied meeting Logan stare.

Frustrated Logan gave his head a shake as he tried to explain, "Damn it Charles! You know why I have to, don't you? As far as I know Piper doesn't have any mutant abilities, she's just a normal kid. I…I…I'm her godfather I promised her mother that if anything happened to her I would look out for Piper. It's about time I kept that promise."

Charles turned around and noticed the uncomfortable look on Logan's face and signed. Moving forward he reached out his hand and grabbed Logan's arm.

"It's going to be okay Logan. While I've tried making the Institute a safe haven for mutants to learn, perhaps it would be best to let someone without powers in. It may even be a learning experience for both sides and if Piper doesn't fit in…well I've heard California's a lovely place to live."

Logan smile slightly "thanks Chuck."

"Don't mention it old friend" Charles released Logan's hand a slight smile forming on his face.

"Hold it" a hand reached out waving in front of the two men. The hand belonged to Kitty Pryde who was only halfway phased through the wall.

"So what your saying is that like, Mr. Logan niece is going to be, like a student here? Oh my gosh, does she like look like Mr. Logan?!" Kitty asked as she looked at Mr. Logan trying to imagine what a female version of him would look like.

Jean and Evan, who had followed Logan in concern, stopped a few feet behind the two men. After Kitty's question Jean sighed and said "Kitty I really don't think that's the point here. Where getting a normal powerless student so she probably knows nothing about mutants"

Scott who had returned from escorting Ms. Walters out caught the last of what Jean had said and asked in a concerned tone "wait where getting a non-mutant?"

Kitty Phased all the way through the wall and gave a large sigh rolling her eyes and pointing accusingly at Scott "Get with the program Scott! It's Mr. Logan niece or whatever. There's definitely going to be like, something about her. Like maybe she's a super ninja or something."

Scott surprised at this news said "Wait, what!?"

Interrupting Scott a loud Bamf sound was heard and a cloud of smoke appeared. The smoke dissipated revealing a young teen with blue colored fur covering his body, two-toed feet and three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, pointed ears, elongated canine teeth, and a pointed tail. He wore a reddish purple long sleeve V-neck shirt and green pants. In his hands he carried a large bowl of popcorn. The young teen is Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler, a mutant with both a physical mutation and with the powers of teleportation.

Eating a large mouthful of popcorn Kurt asked, "Hey guys what's hanging?"

Kitty turned her attention towards Kurt and made a face, "Geez Kurt, where have you like been?"

Taking another handful of popcorn Kurt proceeded to stuff his face as he answered, "oh, I took off when that lady started interrogating everyone"

Sticking out her tongue at Kurt, Kitty said, "Like you jerk."

"Hey you took off too and so did rogue. Stop hatting on the blue and fuzzy." Kurt mumbled through popcorn.

Walking forward Evan stood between Kitty and Kurt in a pacifying manner and said, "Hey hey guys, and I think everyone is forgetting the most important thing here."

Evan turned toward Logan and pointed at him "your last names Howlett!?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave a comment


	3. Back in Queen's or a Spider's best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Piper is driving to her new home we see how things are going back in Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i dont own spider-man or x-men. i write this for my own amusement and make no profit off of it.

As a locker door was slammed closed the young brunette standing next to it jumped up in shock and gave a nervous glance at his redheaded companion.

"You okay there M.J.?" The brunette asked.

M.J. clenched her teeth then turned to look at the brunette the action causing her long red hair to flow behind her.

"How can I be okay?!" M.J. asked Harry, "our best friend has been kidnapped."

Harry eyed M.J. warily, "you mean she's gone to live with her godfather and legal guardian?"

Ignoring Harry M.J continued on dramatically, "and has been taken far far away."

"Moved to Bayville, which is only a days drive away," Harry correct, "if traffic is bad."

"And we'll never see her ever again!" M.J. finished as she lightly hit her head against the locker.

"She'll probably be visiting over summer vacation. I mean her aunt in hospitalized around here." Harry replied. "Or we could always go visit her."

M.J. looked over at Harry and exclaimed, "can you stop being so reasonable?"

"Maybe you should stop being so dramatic and emotional?" Harry said then clamped his mouth shut and edged away from M.J.

"What did you say?" M.J. asked warningly.

"What… I …mean is that…it hasn't even been a day since we last saw her… " Harry tried to explain.

"So what I don't have the right to worry until it has been at least 24 hours?" M.J. asked.

"No! That's not it." Harry said.

"What is this a missing persons case?" M.J. asked.

"You know what I mean M.J. For all we know Piper is having a wonderful time." Harry said trying to reason with M.J. "I mean it's a school for gifted kids isn't it. Piper loves school and learning things."

"It sounds fishy." M.J. stated, "my journalist senses are tingling."

"Your what are tingling?" Harry questioned.

M.J. rolled her eyes and sighed "The point is that there is something very odd about the Xavier School for Gifted Children."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well for starters did you know that the school doesn't show their curriculum to the public." M.J. explained, "All they do is give some vague line of preparing the youths of today for the future. I mean what does that even mean?"

Sighing Harry walked over to M.J. and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, "listen if your really that worried maybe you should give Piper a call. If she is in trouble we can call the cops or shield or whatever."

"I suppose," M.J. agreed pulling out her phone and beginning to call Piper's number. As she turned her back to Harry she listened to the dial tone.

While Harry might not have understood the sort of trouble magnet Piper was, M.J. knew all too well.

Piper was a trouble magnet and it didn't help that Piper is the smart mouth superhero Spider-man. Piper already had the sort of luck, where she'd be walking to the store and somehow end up in the middle of a mugging. Only for a building to explode and a super villain to pop out calling for world domination and finally a space ship crashing into said villain, that happened to be filled with hostile aliens.

A normal person with such luck would run away and let one of the many superheroes in New York take care of the problem. Unfortunately Piper being a superhero herself would not only try to stop the mugging, but also would then try to reason with the super villain and then take on an alien invasion by herself.

So yes M.J. thought that she was being very reasonable. For all she knew the Xavier Institute would turn out to be some sort of secret government experimental training facility for junior assassins. Which would eventually be attacked by a terrorist organization that would kidnap and experiment on Piper.

While focused on her phone and allowing paranoid thoughts to enter her head a voice called out from behind Harry.

"Yo, how's it going?" a deep masculine voice said.

Harry turned around and found himself starring at a group of three teens around his age.

The one who had spoken Luke Cage was a tall teen with brown eyes and looked like he should be playing for the schools football team. Next to him stood the blue eyed blonde haired Danny Rand and next to Danny was Sam Alexander with dark eyes and hair.

Harry eyed M.J. for a second then turned back to the guys, "oh same old same old."

"Really because it looks like M.J. is having a staring contest with her phone." In whisper Sam said, "I think the phones winning."

"M.J. just a bit worried about Piper, you know?" Harry said.

"Oh right, she was moving today, wasn't she?" Sam remembered.

"Yeah its going to be weird not having her around. I mean we've been best friends since Jr. high," Harry admitted depressingly, "Although I think M.J maybe having a tougher time."

"Having your childhood friend move away must be quite stressful." Danny reasoned. "On the positive side its almost summer vacation. Perhaps you two could go visit her or even she could come visit you two"

"That's what I said!" Harry explained as he ran his hand through his hair. "But M.J. being a bit over protective and wont listen to reason."

"Maybe its time of the month," Sam helpfully supplied causing the other three males to freeze up and stare at the shorter boy in disbelief.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Dude?" Luke asked in disbelief while Danny managed to compose himself.

"You better not let M.J catch you saying that." Harry advised.

"Saying what?" M.J. asked as she walked over to the group.

"Nothing." Danny quickly answered and asked, "did you talk too Piper?"

"No, went straight to voicemail…" M.J. sulky admitted. "But I did leave a few messages and texts."

"Only a few, huh?" Harry asked.

M.J. gave Harry a sidelong glance and pointedly ignored him.

"Anyway I've decided that I'll wait for Piper to call back." M.J. explained.

"Sounds reasonable," Luke said.

"Indeed," Danny agreed.

"Sounds a little too reasonable," Same said.

"And if she doesn't call me back in the next 48 hours, then we'll just have to borrow Harry's dad's Iron Patriot suite and find out what's going on." M.J. reasoned.

"Wait what!?" Sam and Harry exclaimed in shock.

"M.J. my dad will kill me or worse, disown me if I touch that suit." Harry said as he tried to explain the position M.J. was putting him in.

"Harry this is Piper were talking about. Our best friend, the person who when you told her you were failing geometry dropped everything and helped you study. The person who whenever you needed company would stop by and play those lame ass video games." M.J. explained.

"Hey, there not lame," Harry defended weakly.

"The person who has been your best friend since Jr. high and now you're just going to abandon her?" M.J. asked.

"Of course not…." Harry admitted, "I don't think ill be able to borrow my dads Iron Patriot suit" Harry explained, "but maybe I could find some useful tech laying around."

"Great!" M.J exclaimed as she grabbed Harry's arm, "we can iron out details later."

"Wow…" Luke muttered as he watched the exchange between the two.

"Should we be concerned about this?" Sam asked.

"She is quite the… motivational speaker…" Danny pointed out.

"This is getting so confusing. Are they going to go rescue piper or kidnap her?" Sam wondered out loud, "Should we report this."

"It would… perhaps be best to let things work themselves out at this point." Danny reasoned.

"You think?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure Piper will call M.J. back as soon as she can." Danny confidently said.

"What are you guys doing?" A feminine voice asked.

Turning the guys saw a girl with dark exotic features.

"Hey Ava," Sam greeted.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Luke said pointing out the large smile on the teens face.

And you guys look stress out," Ava noticed.

"Now that you mention it… Ava you've been in a really good mood ever since Piper told us she was moving away." Danny mentioned.

"Huh, is that true?" Sam asked.

"Well Piper was a shoe in for top score in our final exams and she did have the best grades." Ava explained.

"I can't believe it," M.J. said in disbelief as she listened in on the others conversation. "Your actually happy Pipers gone because she scores higher than you on exams?"

"No," Ave denied, then admitted, "well yes but that's not just it."

"Oh jeez." Luke muttered as he notice the tension increase between the two girls.

"Piper also had that Stark internship. I heard that because she moved she had to quite. That means that the internship is empty and I can apply." Ava happily explained, "with my GPA and the grades I'll be getting on our finals I'm a shoe in for the position."

As Ava finished talking M.J. felt her face heat up and could almost feel steam coming out of her ears. Of all the insensitive things to say this was just too much.

"M.J." Harry asked in concern.

"Shouldn't you six be heading to class," a voice called out from behind them.

In shock the six students turned around to see a man with thinning brown hair and wearing a suit.

"Hey principal Coulson," Harry happily greeted relieved to have someone break the tension.

"We were just on are way," Luke said.

"Well that's good." Coulson replied, "carry on" and started to turn away.

Coulson then turned back to and the students and asked, "Oh yes Ms. Ayala you were asking about the Stark internship weren't you?

"Yes!" Ava excitingly confirmed, "have they decided when they'll be accepting a new intern. I wouldn't mind starting over summer vacation."

M.J. gave Ava a dirty look while Harry and the others winced.

"Actually Stark Industries has informed me that they have decided to shut down their intern program at this time." Principal Coulson explained.

"What!?Why!?" Ava asked in shock as M.J. smiled sweetly.

"I'm not exactly sure but Stark did mention he really didn't want to train someone else." Coulson said, "also the board of education is a bit concerned with the danger it could present to any future students."

Sighing Ava then said, "at least I still have the chance to get top scores in the exams."

"Not exactly," Coulson sadly informed her.

"What do you mean principal Coulson." Danny asked.

"Bellwood classes ended about a week ago. Because of this it was decided that Piper would be allowed to take the finals last week." Coulson explained.

"What?" Ava asked dumbfounded.

"Not only that but Piper aced the exams. She even fixed a few mistakes on the exams. I really can't see anyone getting a higher score then her." Coulson said.

"Well anyway you kids have a totally awesome rest of the day." Coulson said in farewell as he continued on his way.

M.J smugly starred at Ava as the other girl deflated.

"Too bad Ava," M.J. said.

"There there," Luke said as he patted Ava on the back.

"Well anyway we should be getting to class," Harry said as he took M.J. by the arm and started to lead her down the hall.

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

"See you guys later," Sam called out.

"May you have a fulfilling rest of the day." Danny said.

"You two," Harry called out.

As the two continued on their way Harry said, "after school we'll call Piper again."

"Yeah," M.J. muttered.

"We should also grab some iced coffee from that little café that's nearby." Harry said.

"The one with the cinnamon chocolate cake?" M.J. asked.

"That's the one," Harry agreed, "my treat."

"Yes!" M.J. happily cheered.

"I can't believe this," a woman in a white cat costume cried out as she angrily threw her backpack into a locker and slammed the locker door closed.

Ava … also known as white tiger, like her other teammates led double lives as superheroes. They had all been approached by the same organization shield, which had promised to help the young heroes to fill their potential

"So…" a young males voice called out from the doorway, "you heard about the internship and Parker's exam scores."

Turning around White Tiger saw Iron-Spider standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She grumpily asked.

"Hey, don't you think I'm upset too. I was a shoe-in for that internship." Iron-Spider said.

"Really?" White Tiger asked, "you think you would have gotten it?"

"Umm hello … super genius" Iron- Spider explained not to mention I'm already wearing one of Starks suits."

White Tiger clenched her teeth but then calmed down as a thought hit her. "Maybe I could ask shield to…"

"That wont work." Iron-Spider stated.

"How would you know?" White Tiger asked.

"You don't think I haven't already tried?" Iron-Spider asked.

"I asked Coulson to put in a good word for me." Iron-Spider admitted, "he even mentioned that Spider-man left the Iron-Spider suite to me and that Tony could help me with it."

"And he still said no?" White Tiger guessed.

"Yeah." Iron-Spider said.

"Do you know why?" White Tiger asked.

"Just what I over heard from the video call and what I was able to find out on my own." Iron-Spider admitted. "Something about how Piper was a special exception and Stark didn't want to waste time showing a kid the ropes."

"Ouch harsh" White Tiger said as she winced in sympathy under her mask.

"You're telling me," Iron-Spider agreed. "Anyway Coulson wants to meet with us."

"About what?" White Tiger asked.

Iron-Spider walk out of the locker room and White Tiger followed. Iron-Spider then said, "I assume it has something to do with choosing a new leader for the teams."

"That's right!" White Tiger exclaimed, "Spider-man went on some super secret mission for the avengers."

"Yeah, the whole thing is very hush hush." Iron-Spider admitted, "I can't even find anything about it in SHIELDS records."

"Is that so?" White Tiger absently said as they headed for the training rooms.

"Yeah and Stark started putting all his files on the avengers on a private disconnected server or something." Iron-Spider explained, "so I haven't been able to find any information on the mission."

"That makes sense." White Tiger said.

Iron-Spider sighed and asked, "did you know that even Fury doesn't know who Spider-man is?"

White Tiger paused in step and asked, "what?"

"Yeah" Iron-Spider happily said as he finally got his teammates attention. "He has a list of possible alias but apparently they don't know who's actually under the mask!"

"I know that none of us know who Spider-man is." White Tiger admitted. "The guy has some serious trust issue but I always assumed that at least SHIELD knew who he was."

"Yeah, its pretty weird." Iron-Spider pondered, "I didn't think SHIELD would hire anyone who they didn't have a full background on."

"Yeah," White Tiger mutter as she entered the training room and noticed that both the teams where already there.

"Glad you could make it," agent Coulson said as he entered the room from the opposite entrance.

With the appearance of Coulson the two teams lined up and waited for instruction.

Clearing his throat Coulson explained, "as you all know Spider-man has been asked to participate in a long term mission for the Avengers. The details are a bit sparse but even Captain America has explained that the mission will be long term and the less information that is passed around the safer it will be."

"Wait," a young man wearing a black suit said. "Are you saying that Spider-man won't be leading the team anymore."

"I'm afraid so," Coulson confirmed. Holding up a clipboard Coulson said, "because of this its been decided that a new leader will be chosen for the teams. I've collected a series of performance reviews and I'll be using them to appoint the next leader."

"That wont is necessary," a voice called out. The agent and heroes in the room then turned to see a man with an eye patch walk into the room.

"Director Fury?" Coulson asked.

"I talked with Spider-man beforehand about the new leaders of the teams." Fury explained.

"Leaders?" Nova asked.

"That's right although Spider-man was the leader of both teams it was decided that each team would have its own leader this time." Fury said.

"For are senior team all four of you have at different times taken off to handle personal grudges without informing your teammates and Shield." Fury began stating.

"White Tiger" at the mention of her name White Tiger took a step forward and waited for her evaluation. "You're a solid team player and your quick to come up with a plan. Unfortunately you have trouble dealing with missions on the fly. Remember no strategy is known to survive first contact with the enemy."

Finishing with White Tigers evaluations Fury moved on.

"Iron Fist" at the call of his name Iron Fist stepped forward. "You've shown great strength in finding your enemies weak points and using them to your advantage in a fight. You also have a good understanding of your teammates strength and weaknesses. Unfortunately your relations with K'un-Lun makes it so that the team will never be your first priority." Fury explained.

"Nova …." Fury paused for a second then continued on, "your reckless and often throw yourself into a battle without accessing your surrounding and your team. You've made improvements but they aren't good enough." Fury watched as the young hero deflated a bit then continued. "A team leader isn't just someone who jumps into battle first. You need to think about things a little more."

Moving on to the last member of the senior team Fury explained, "Power Man your loyal, level headed, know your teams strengths and often take into account your surrounding. You also have an understanding of strategy. For these reason it was decided that you'll be team leader."

"I don't know what to say." Power Man happily said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Couldn't have happened too a better guy." Nova muttered.

"Gee don't get emotional on me," Power Man joked.

"Congratulations!" Iron Fist said.

"Yeah congrats." White Tiger agreed.

Coughing a bit to get everyone's attention Fury said, "Moving onto the New Warriors."

"Ka-Zar and Triton, you both haven't been in the modern human world long and you both haven't become accumulated to the world and the things in it because of this neither of you are prepared to take a leadership position at this time" Furry explained.

Both Ka-Zar and Triton nodded somberly at this information but didn't seem to be surprised by the outcome.

"Cloak and Dagger, your strength is your teamwork but it's also your weakness. You have amazing teamwork with each other but not with the rest of your team. You both need to branch out and create bonds with your other teammates." After Fury gave his review Cloak and Dagger looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in disinterest.

A pained expression appeared on Fury's face as he said, "Squirrel Girl…"

"What?" The peppy young girl asked.

"You've… shown excellent adaptability in the face of danger. But you need to work more on…control and following orders…On that note I would really appreciate it if you kept your friends out of my Office." As Fury finished saying this a squirrel ran by with what looked like an important piece of paper in his mouth.

Squirrel Girl gave a weak chuckle and said, "sorry about that."

Sighing Fury continued on. "Agent Venom… when you first obtained the symbiote I didn't have much faith in you. In fact I believed that you were a danger to society and that you would never be able to control your powers."

Agent Venoms shoulders sagged at this.

Fury continued on, "but Spider-man convinced me to give you a chance. He believed that you had it in you to control your powers and to be a true hero… And he was right. It's not as if you haven't had your up and downs. But you've learned from them. You've shown that you can follow orders and you can give them. You're adaptable and listen to others on your team. You're a team player and that's why Spider-man and I have decided you would be the perfect fit for the new leader of the New Warriors."

"Really!" Agent Venom asked excitedly and disbelief.

"Yes," Fury confirmed.

"Wait! What about me!" Iron-Spider suddenly demanded.

Fury looked at Iron-Spider for a few seconds and replied. "Iron-Spider you've shown a great aptitude for technology but you also have problems following orders. You often believe that you know what's best and ignore your teammates. And after you cause problems for your teammates you often turn around and blame them for your mistakes."

"That's not true!" Iron-Spider tried out.

"You have a lot to learn before you'll be considered for a leadership position." Fury informed the hero.

"Come on. That's so not fair! Did Spider-man tell you that?" Iron-Spider asked.

"No, security camera's did," Fury explained. "Spider-man mentioned that you were a smart kid and you would probably want more time to work with your suit and other tech. Time you wouldn't have if you were team leader."

"So what your saying is that it was a tough choice between me and Agent Venom?" Iron-Spider asked.

Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if asking the universe why him.

He then looked back up and at the teams and said, "Actually it was a tough choice for leader of the New Warriors."

"I knew it," Iron-Spider happily cried out.

"Really?" Agent Venom asked.

"Yes, it was between Agent Venom and… Squirrel Girl" Fury said.

"What?!" Iron-Spider said in shock.

"Wow," Power Man muttered.

"Oh fudge-nugget," Squirrel Girl cried out in disappointment.

"Well now, I'll leave you kids to discuss team dynamics and things." Fury said as he turned to leave.

"You're to report back here at 1700 hours for training," Coulson explained. "Enjoy your break."

For a couple of seconds the two teams stood around then slowly they started to head towards the locker room.

On the way back Cloak muttered, "I really don't like the way Coulson mentioned training."

Dagger eyed her partner and reasoned, "Well we did just get new team leaders. I would assume SHIELD would want to put the teams through their paces, to make sure we could function as a coherent unit."

"Oh joy," Iron-Spider sarcastically muttered.

"Oh your just bent out of shape because there was no way you would ever be made a team leader," Nova said.

"Like your one to talk!" Iron-Spider shot back.

"What was that?!" Nova shouted as he powered up.

"You heard me," Iron-Spider said as he prepared his rocket launcher.

"Quite it you two," Luke said as he step forward in between the two heroes.

"That's right we should be focusing on the game plans right now," Agent Venom said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Iron-Spider shouted.

"Game plan?" Power Man questioned.

"Yeah for training and mission and stuff." Agent Venom explained.

"You okay White Tiger," Squirrel Girl suddenly asked.

White Tiger who had been silent for some time looked over to Squirrel Girl and muttered, "Yeah, just a bit disappointed in myself I suppose."

As they reached the locker room White Tiger pulled off her mask revealing the face of Ava Ayala and laid back on one of the benches.

"Disappointed?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"She's just upset because she didn't get the Stark Internship," Iron-Spider explained.

The looker room was silent for a second as they processed this information.

"Wasn't that the internship you also didn't get?" Cloak asked.

Iron-Spiders mask parted revealing the young face of Amadeus Cho a sophomore at Midtown High.

"Yeah but that's only because Stark discontinued the internship." Amadeus grumpily explained.

"But isn't that the same for Ava, " Triton asked.

"Its not just that" Ava said, "I'm not good enough for the leadership, I'm not good enough for the internship and I don't even have the highest GPA at our school."

…Cloak and Dagger hearing this started to tune out and slowly headed over to a corner in the room, as they found the conversation uninteresting and not important. Triton and Ka-Zar on the other hand found the talk of a normal high school to be fascinating and listened intently.

"Ava don't you think your being a bit of a perfectionist?" Power Man asked.

"That kind of attitude isn't exactly healthy," Iron Fist said.

"Maybe," Ava muttered.

"Listen, Ava your amazing, okay and don't bother listening to Cho," Nova said.

"Hey!" Amadeus shouted.

"I mean you have better grades then him anyway." Nova joked.

Ava chuckled and said, "thanks Nova."

"So this internship was with Tony Stark? He's that Iron Man hero isn't he?" Triton asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Ava replied.

"And having an internship with him is some sort of honor?" Triton asked.

"Well its not so much an honor as it would look really good on a college transcript or a resume." Ava explained.

Triton gave Ava a confused look then said, "I see?"

"Perhaps you are looking at this wrong," Ka-Zar said.

"What do you mean." Power Man asked.

"Sometimes in the wild lands you will find those who have acquired a certain skill and they will refuse to reveal how they learned it" Ka-Zar said.

As Ka-Zar said this everyone remained quite as they had no idea what he meant.

"I get it. Maybe there was something special about the last intern. Like maybe they were superhuman smart or were secretly an Avenger!" Squirrel Girl supplied.

"Well the last intern was Piper Parker." Amadeus said.

"Parker? I didn't know she was an intern?" Agent Venom said as his symbiote pulled back revealing the face of Flash Thomson.

"Well you did bully her, I doubt ever a reason for you two to have a civil conversation." Amadeus said dismissively.

"You know I do actually feel bad about that," Flash admitted, "and I did apologize. I thought we were starting to get along now. You know like friends."

"True," Power Man agreed, "but you haven't seen her in a while though."

"Piper got the internship before you four" saying this Amadeus gestured over to Power-Man, Nova, Iron Fist and White Tiger, "started at Midtown High."

"If I had been there at the beginning I'm sure I would have gotten the internship." Ava claimed.

"So is there anything special about Piper Parker?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"Well she is super smart," Flash explained, "but she's always been sort of scrawny."

"Really I thought she was a bit cute." Nova said.

"Seriously?" Ava asked.

"What?!" Nova asked. "I mean she seems nice and as for appearances she has that book worm look but then again I've never seen without those oversized sweatshirts on. Who knows she might have a nice body under there."

Everyone in the room went quiet as they decided it was best to just ignore Nova.

"Well it was a bit weird…" Amadeus suddenly said

"What do you mean?" Cloak asked. During the conversation apparently Cloak and Dagger had become interested again and had maneuver themselves over to the group.

"Piper got the internship but the internship wasn't exactly publicly announced." Amadeus explained.

"Really? Then how did people apply?" Triton asked.

"It looked like Stark Industries sent out special private application to a few students." Amadeus said as he brought up a holographic image with a short list of names and only one application, "Not only that but none of the other application are on file."

"That's pretty weird," Nova muttered.

"Yea well, it gets weirder." Amadeus said.

"How so?" Ava asked in interest.

"So you know that the reason why Piper is transferring is because her aunt is sick, right?" Amadeus asked.

"Yeah," Nova and Ava confirmed.

"No I didn't hear about that!" Flash exclaimed, "that's horrible."

"Well anyway" Amadeus continued on, "when Pipers aunt got sick and she was moving into the hospital Stark actually had Pipers aunt transferred to a highly hi-tech Stark hospital for free."

"That's was really nice of him." Luke said.

"I've actually heard that Stark often takes care of his employees and their families." Iron Fist said, "It doesn't seem like that big of a deal."

"Yeah but how many employs does he offer to adopt?" Amadeus asked.

…

"Are you serious?" Nova asked.

"Tony Stark actually wanted to adopt Piper Parker?" Ava asked in disbelief.

"Yep" Amadeus confirmed.

"How do you know that?" Iron Fist asked.

"Hacked into Stark's server and tried to find out about the internship program." Amadeus explained, "Where I stumbled across the adoption paperwork."

"So then Stark…." Flash began asking.

"No" Amadeus interrupted and continued, "apparently Pipers aunt refused to sign the papers and Piper already had a legal guardian in her godfather."

"Wow!" Squirrel Girl said, "That's pretty incredible."

"Why would stark want to adopt Parker?" Flash asked, "I mean she's smart but there are plenty of smart kids."

"Maybe he was just trying to be nice. I mean billionaire are often acentric." Iron Fist said.

"It still doesn't feel like something Stark would do," Amadeus said.

"Oh oh! I know!" Squirrel Girl suddenly said as she jumped up and down. "What if Piper Parker really is a superhero. Then maybe Iron Man and maybe Captain America found out that a kid was fighting crime all by themselves and then they tried to look out for her but she thought she could handle everything on her own. Eventually they save her when she bites off more than she can chew and they end up becoming super attached to Piper. And then they end up being like a makeshift…"

Squirrel Girls story was suddenly interrupted as Cloak shouted out, "Well maybe Parker is really Tony Starks…secret illegitimate child."

The rest of the occupants of the room went dead silent.

The silence was finally broken as Ava sat up and cried out, "OMG!"

"That actually makes sense in a weird way!" Amadeus said.

"Well it makes more sense than Parker being a hero." Flash commented.

"Hey! I though my theory was pretty good!" Squirrel Girl declared.

"They do have the same eye, hair color and their both super smart." Power Man said as he thought out loud.

As everyone frantically talked about this new possibility no one noticed as Dagger elbowed cloak in side. Cloak winced and sent Dagger an apologetic look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love which are used to create new chapters!


End file.
